Choose me!
by Strange German Thing
Summary: HunPru.  Male!Hungary x Prussia.  A boy falls for his friend and thinks it to be forever unrequited.   Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert didn't like to admit it. So he didn't. But everyone knew he was in love with his long time companion,Ernu Héderváry. The two had been inseparable when they were kids but a long time apart and they drifted. Gilbert or Prussia had become a successful independent country rather then being the rambunctious little kid he always had been before. And as for Ernu-Hungary who had originally thought himself a girl had that logic proven wrong when he hit puberty, he lived in Roderich's house. As a his husband.

Today the white haired man decided to visit his old friend so he popped on over to Austria only to hear yelling upon his arrival. "Why are you so rambunctious all the time?" "I don't know!Maybe the same reason your a selfish son of a bitch all of the time!" Then the Austrian snapped. Prussia heard one loud,resounding smack. He could just imagine the Hungarian's face. "That was the last straw over." Ernu said in a hushed tone and stepped outside,slamming the door behind was surprised at the amount of anger on his friend's usually cheerful face, and then he was even more surprised when he found the Hungarian staring at him."Gilbert?What are you doing here?" Ernu said with as much fake happiness as he could muster. Prussia didn't buy that crap. He had heard what was said. Wordlessly Gilbert grabbed Hungary's perfectly toned chin and tilted his head to the side. What he saw was red. A red blotchy spot was now littering Ernu's perfect face. The impact had been so hard a line of blood came from his mouth where his teeth had met his taller man quickly pulled his face away from the albino. "This..This is nothing! I just...Was hunting and I tripped and i fell..." his voiced stopped short when Gilbert pulled him into a tight embrace. "You don't have to hide from me at least." After a moment or two he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around me. He broke a silence with a loud sob. And he just cried and cried and cried until his green eyes were red and blotchy like his cheek. Until his voice was horse. Ernu let go of me and said in a soft,defeated tone "I better get my stuff...Can I stay at your place tonight?" I nodded "Yea! Sure we'll have an awesome sleepover! Just two awesome pals!" Gilbert forced a smile. Right now Hungary needed a friend not a lover. The other man gave a half assed smile and entered the house. Possibly an hour later he returned with all of his stuff. "Oh Gil...You didn't have to wait out here!" Prussia smirked "Course I did. I'm that much of an awesome friend." Ernu rolled his perfectly emerald eyes and then gave his friend a warm smile " are."And so without another word the two boys headed of to Germany where Gilbert lived with his brother,Ludwig. The younger boy usually didn't like guests but Ernu was one of the exceptions. Besides Ludwig would be to busy with his boyfriend, Feliciano. The Prussian was jealous of the were so in love. Unlike him who was in a one sided love with a person he knew would never return his feelings. Ernu was to good for was tall and handsome. With chocolate brown hair and those gorgeous eyes. Plus he was funny and polite and bad ass all at the same time."Hey Gil? Is their something wrong?" Ernu's soft Hungarian accent made Gilbert shiver " at all bud! Come on lets just get home. The air here is bad." Hungary chuckled " is."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna know something? I don't even remember why I married that guy. That was sure stupid of me." Ernu spoke in between spoon fulls of mint chocolate chip ice cream.I smirked "Ja that guy is a total arshloch. Didn't deserve you at all. Your too damn wonderful." The Hungarian stopped eating to look at me "Oh yea?Says who?" And for a brief moment I spoke the truth "Says me." If I hadn't known better (and God knows I did) I could have sworn I saw Hungary blush. "Thanks Gil. That makes me feel better."When he said that I relized that at that point I would say anything to make him feel better. "Well its the truth! Your so wonderful and talented and and funny and and smart and handsome and kind and strong and...I love you." Ernu's green eyes were wide. His face was red. I winced. I was positive that I just trumatized the poor guy. But he did something impossible and the world froze on its axis as Ernu Héderváry kissed me. His lips were as soft as I had always imagined they'd be. The taste of mint lingured in his mouth. When I expected him to stop he kept going. I felt myself sinking to the floor and him bringing his long slender but strong arms around my waist. I was happy. It seemed he felt the same. But then I relized something. He was moving fast. It wasn't supossed to be like this was it? I stopped kissing him. "Whats wrong?" Ernu asked in a hushed tone. one much softer and kinder then the one he had used with that Austrian bastard earlier that day."You don't love me. You just lust for me." I stated matter-of-factly. The Hungarian looked shocked,hurt. "Gilbert...I love you more then anything. I didn't plan on kissing you like this...All I was going to do was steal one kiss and say that I love you too. I'm sorry I guess I got caught in the moment." I felt like a dick Oh!"I'm sorry. I don't want to be an ass like that Roderich I just..I" My words were cut by a swift kiss from Hungary."You can shut up let me love you."


	3. Chapter 3

It had all started with that kiss rather it had all started when about twenty years ago my best friend kissed my cheek in the park.

~ Flashback~

"Erza! Hey Erza! My vati said I could come and play with you! Isn't that awe-Hey...Whats wrong?" My 5 year old self cast a sad green eyed look at my best friend Gilbert Belshmidt. "Oh...Gil...I don't want to tell you...You'll be sad." Even then Prussia didn't take my crap. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Fine I will!..I'm...Mo-Moving." Not all the awesome in the world could have prepared him for that. His red eyes were so sad and painfilled I just had to hug him so I did. "Wh-when are you leaving?"

"Today." Poor Gil's eyes were filling with tears. "N-Nein! I wont let you leave! You can't! Your my best friend!" I just hugged him tighter. I didn't know what to say. "Well if your leaving...I have to give you a going away shoot...I don't have anything."

"Gil its okay it really is." But he was determend. He broke from my hug and ran off. A few moments later and he returned with a small pink flower. He smiled and put it in my hair. And then he kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you. Promise we'll see each other again?" I smiled thrugh my blush "Promise."

~ End flashback~

And now I was peeling off every inch of clothing from his body. Quickly. And I was making him make those sounds I only dreamed of hearing from him. Gilbert's face was so cute and embaressed. It was all red,sweaty,and tearful. It was weird seeing someone whos always so confident looking like that. But i loved it. "Ahhh...Nnn E-Ernu..." I started licking his now exposed nipple "Shut up. I'm busy." The sudden contact of my tounge with this part of his skin just made Prussia even more vunrable looking. He moaned a bit more too. Satisfied with my work on his chest I snaked my hands down to his bare thighs. His skin was smooth and felt good to moving on towrds his 'Vital regoins.'My handywork became rougher. Honestly I wanted Gilbert to scream my name. "Ahh! Nnn-Noo...N-No-not their..." Honestly this guy. Trying to tell me where I can and can not touch. "Sorry Gil...Your body belongs to me now." I started rubbing his errection violently. His little screams and moans were music to my ears. "N-Nein...N-no f-fair...I w-want to see y-you naked too..." It was now obvious to me that he wanted just as much as I wanted him. So I complied to his my dark green shirt to the side I simply unzipped my pants. "Sorry Gil...I'm alredy this hard...I need you now." The Prussian gave a weak nod "T-Then I-I'm yours..." Upon hearing this I turned him over and without any hesitation I thrusted into him. As hard as I could. He screamed. Just like I wanted. The floorboreds creeked beneath us as we made eachother moan and groan with complete plessure. "E-Ernu...I'-I'm gona cum..." I smiled. "G-Good...Lets d-do it together." And so we did. And so it was amazing. And pretty much to sum up this whole situation. We have great talks. We have great sex. We have bad fights. And we have touching (and sex filled) make ups. Most of all we have eachother. Most of all we are in love.


End file.
